Notre
by lucieblack
Summary: Receuil de pensée aprés la guerre, une nouvelle version de ce qui aurait put ce passer selon moi. Pour ce qui connaisse déjà il s'agit de la même histoire sauf qu'une gentille Béta a tout corriger ! Pour les autres venez découvrire
1. Severus Rogue

C'est terminé. IL est mort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est enfin détruit.

Potter a réussi.

Je rentre dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde est assis; je cherche les membres de l'Ordre : tous sont dispersés.

Je sais que je n'ai pas ma place parmi eux mais je rejoins la famille Weasley.

À ma grande surprise, et à l'étonnement de toutes les personnes présentes, Hermione Granger se jette dans mes bras.

Surpris, je recule mais elle me sert si fort qu'elle recule avec moi.

Délicatement, pour ne pas la froisser, je desserre ses mains de mon cou et l'éloigne.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la dévisager, elle est tellement belle.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle me fait penser à celle que j'ai profondément aimée.

Ses yeux marrons, ses longs cheveux châtains bouclés.

Mais sa peau… si blanche.

Je reprend vite mon attitude et lui lance encore une phrase mauvaise, mais surtout déplacée.

Ses yeux brillent bizarrement.

Des larmes, elle pleure, je faillis, elle me dit que je ne suis qu'un abruti qui ne sait pas ce qu'il fait.

La Grande Salle est devenue étrangement calme, mais elle ne semble pas s'y intéresser.

Là encore elle me la rappelle.

Elle m'insulte, me dit que je suis aveugle.

Enfin elle se calme.

Elle n'est plus en colère.

Elle est triste, elle pleure encore.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux.

Elle murmure, je ne l'entends pas.

Les Weasley semblent choqués tout à coup.

Elle me regarde toujours, le temps semble suspendu.

Elle prend une grande inspiration et finit par me dire qu'elle m'aime malgré ce que j'ai été.

Je tombe des nues.

Granger, amoureuse de moi.

Oh mon Dieu, que dois-je faire ? J'ai promis...

Mais elle me questionne : mes sentiments, que sont-ils ?

Elle me dit qu'elle sait que je la regarde souvent.

Que je ne dois pas mentir.

Je recule encore, me retourne sans un mot, sans une réponse.

Je ne peux pas lui répondre.

On me siffle, j'arrive à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Granger me rattrape par le bras.

M'oblige à la regarder.

Me dit qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle sait que je l'aime aussi.

Enfin je lui réponds, que oui je l'aime mais que ce n'est pas exactement les sentiments

qu'elle attend.

Elle se remet à hurler.

Que je ne suis qu'un lâche, que je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer.

C'en est trop pour moi, c'est à mon tour de l'attraper par les épaules.

Je lui dis que la seule personne que j'ai aimée est morte.

Je la résonne, lui mens, lui dit que mes sentiments sont les mêmes envers chaque enfant lié à l'Ordre.

Au loin je vois Remus, il sait que je cache quelque chose, mais lui non plus ne sait pas pourquoi.

Enfin, ne savait pas. Il comprend, dit à Hermione de me lâcher et de revenir prés des autres;

Elle s'exécute mais, avant de rejoindre ses amis, me lance un dernier regard furibond.

De ces mêmes yeux que j'ai si profondément aimés.

Elle pleure.

Je ne peux détacher mon regard d'elle. Ginny Weasley la prend dans ses bras; Remus me rejoint.

Il me demande pourquoi j'ai gardé le silence tout ce temps, qu'elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de Harry et que cela aurait été pire.

Je ne réponds pas, j'ai promis... je me retourne, rejoins la tour d'astronomie.

Je sors la photo que j'ai toujours sur moi, dans la poche intérieur de ma cape, près de mon cœur.

Deux jeunes gens me sourient, moi et elle, Lauren, Lauren Potter.

Celle qui aurait pu être Lauren Rogue, si IL ne l'avait pas tuée.

Sa sœur, la tante de Harry.

Je revois le visage d'Hermione.

Comment lui expliquer… Elle n'a que 17 ans, ce n'est qu'une enfant,

Son enfant,

Mon enfant,

Notre fille…


	2. Remus Lupin

Six semaines sont passées depuis la bataille finale.

Six longues semaines où Hermione, Harry, les Weasley et moi pleurons nos morts.

Ensemble.

Ce matin-là, j'ai senti que quelque chose allait se passer.

Et j'avais raison.

Rogue est arrivé à l'heure du repas,

Accompagné par une jeune fille.

Son portrait craché,

Hormis les yeux.

Marrons.

Les mêmes que ceux de Hermione.

Rogue s'excuse de nous déranger;

Il veut me parler.

Molly invite la jeune fille à se joindre à eux,

Tandis que moi je suis Rogue.

Il s'arrête dans le jardin des Weasley.

Mon regard se pause enfin sur lui :

Il a l'air triste, complètement désemparé.

Maintenant que je connais son secret, je le comprends.

Je lui demande ce qu'il me veut,

L'explication,

Sa réponse...

Une photo qu'il sort de sa cape.

Deux adolescents, Lui et une jeune fille.

Lui et Lauren, la fille maudite.

La Serpentard de la famille de mon ami,

Lauren Potter.

Plus jeune que mon compagnon d'un an.

Je le questionne à nouveau;

J'ai peur de comprendre vraiment,

J'avais un doute et celui-ci se confirme.

Il me tend une nouvelle photo.

Lui et Lauren encore,

Mais cette fois il y a des enfants.

Des bébés.

Il me les montre et dit simplement :

Hermione et Shilem.

Et là c'est barrière craque,

Le puzzle se reforme.

Il m'explique...

Lauren morte dans ses bras tuée par ses amis Mangemorts après la tombée du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lui et les filles épargnés car absents ce jour-là.

La dernière chose qu'elle lui est dite :

"Sépare-les et ne leur dit jamais qui elle sont".

C'est ce qu'il a fait...

Il a fait adopter Hermione,

Mais n'a put se résoudre a abandonner le nourrisson.

Il l'a élevée sans jamais lui dire la vérité.

Il l'avait promis...

Mais maintenant il ne sait plus quoi faire.

La récente déclaration de Hermione l'a encore plus perturbé.

Alors je lui donne le seul conseil qui soit :

"Dis-leur".


	3. Lauren PotterRogue

**Août 1981, Campagne Anglaise...**

Ce jour-là est calme,

La fin des vacances.

Severus a amené les filles voir leurs grands-parents,

Les seuls qui leur restent,

Les siens...

Je suis dans le salon,

Assise à la table.

Une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin;

J'ai décidé d'écrire une lettre à mes parents :

Ceux qui m'ont reniée dès ma majorité.

Pourtant je veux qu'ils sachent qu'ils ont deux petites filles.

Hermione va avoir un an;

La dernière vient de naître.

Je relis la lettre

Une dernière fois;

Elle est courte :

Je ne savais pas quoi leur dire.

Je plie le parchemin,

Le glisse dans l'enveloppe

Avec une photo des filles.

Severus ne le sait pas;

Il ne doit pas savoir :

Il ne comprendrait pas.

Je cachète l'enveloppe.

A ce moment-là tout a basculé...

La porte d'entrée a explosé.

J'ai attrapé ma baguette,

Me suis tournée...

Trop tard.

Je suis déjà désarmée.

Quatre Mangemorts.

C'est fini, je l'ai compris.

Severus ne rentrera pas de suite,

Ma baguette est cassée :

Je suis déjà morte.

J'ai pensé tout de même qu'ils avaient choisi leur jour :

Lui et les filles ne seront pas blessés,

C'est ma dernière pensée

Avant que le premier doloris ne survienne.

Je m'y suis préparée

Mais la violence du sortilège me submerge avec force et violence,

Les Mangemorts exaltés à chaque cri.

Les sortilèges pleuvent...

Quand je rouvre les yeux mon corps est meurtri

Et les flammes m'entourent.

Mon premier regard est pour la table :

Elle est calcinée;

J'en suis soulagée :

Ils ne saura finalement jamais pour les filles...

Et je le sens.

Ses mains sur mon corps,

Qui s'affole au-dessus de moi...

Il me traîne dehors.

« Je vais te soigner »,

Répète-t-il sans fin.

Mais il ne pourra pas,

Je la sens...

La mort qui s'approche,

Qui vient m'enlever à lui.

Je fais,

Alors,

Mon dernier acte lucide et concret :

Mes filles,

Nos filles

Deviendront des armes de destructions massives.

Deux atomes qui, au moindre contact, feront tout exploser.

Dans cette fichue guerre...

Il faut qu'il le fasse.

Seul il n'y arrivera pas...

« Severus »

J'articule difficilement.

« Sépare-les,

Promets-moi...

Elles ne se connaitrons pas.

Sépare-les mon amour. »

Ce sont mes dernières paroles...

La mort m'emporte dans son royaume,

Loin de Lui,

D'Elles...

De mes Roses Noires.


	4. Shilem Rogue

Je suis seule,

Perdue dans mes pensées.

Mon père m'a trainée dans une famille dont je ne connaissais jusqu'à lors pas l'existence.

Les Weasley.

Et il est parti

Avec un homme blond, l'air complètement atteint;

Lui non plus je ne sais pas qui il est.

Une femme dodue m'a gentiment proposé de manger avec eux :

J'ai accepté,

J'avais faim.

Le repas était simplement délicieux

Mais l'atmosphère pesante.

Personne ne parle,

Ni entre eux...

Et surtout pas à moi.

Tous semblent aussi perplexes que moi.

Il y a plusieurs enfants, tous roux sauf deux :

Un garçon brun;

Je sais qui il est, lui :

Celui qui a vaincu,

Harry Potter.

Même en France nous connaissons son histoire.

Et la jeune fille, elle, me rappelle quelqu'un...

Mais qui je ne sais pas.

Quand je la regarde j'ai l'impression de la connaitre depuis toujours,

Pourtant je ne l'avais jamais vue avant aujourd'hui.

Sa peau est aussi pâle que la mienne

Mais elle est pour le reste bien différente :

Cheveux brins alors que les miens sont noir corbeau,

Yeux châtains alors que les miens sont noir nuit.

C'est une belle femme; je suis des plus banal.

Quand le repas s'est fini mon père et l'homme sont revenus.

Mon père m'a regardée et a murmuré « Pardonne-moi ».

« Hermione, il faut que nous parlions », a-t-il ajouté d'une voix audible de tous.

La belle femme se lève. Hermione... ce nom aussi me dit quelque chose.

« Enfin vous reconnaissez que vous m'aimez Severus. »

« Oui, mais mon amour est différent. Je t'aime car tu es ma fille. »

Pardon ?


	5. Hermione Granger

« Séverus... »

J'ai murmuré son prénom,

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire.

« Je suis ton père. »

Non, c'est impossible...

Je le fixe, droit dans les yeux.

Il ne ment pas.

Mais c'est impossible,

Il ne peut pas être mon père.

Il ne peut pas...

« Hermione ? »

Harry pose sa main sur mon épaule.

Mon regard tourne :

Tout le monde me dévisage,

Sauf une personne.

L'autre fille,

Celle qui est arrivée avec lui.

Elle le fixe lui.

Son regard semble hésitant,

Perdu entre l'incompréhension et la colère.

« Papa », elle murmure.

Séverus se retourne vers elle,

Elle l'appelle encore.

Je vois leurs yeux se fixer.

Elle se lève,

Vient derrière moi.

Sa main se pose sur mon cou.

Je sens un frisson me traverser,

Puis une chaleur se propage dans tout mon être.

Séverus nous regarde;

Sa bouche s'ouvre mais aucun son n'en sort.

Autour de moi le monde se floue, les couleurs et les formes se mélangent.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un tableau de Picasso, qui serait en mouvement.

Je me sens comme aspirée.

Je ne ressens qu'une chose,

Sa main à elle,

Shilem,

C'est son nom.

Le mien est Tikva.

Non,

Mon nom est Hermione,

C'est le nom qu'on m'a donné sur ce monde.

Dans l'ancien j'étais Tikva.

La chaleur de Shilem disparait.

Je me sens vide tout à coup,

L'aspiration disparait,

Les formes se reconstruisent,

Les couleurs se replacent,

Je la cherche…

Je la retrouve,

Un homme la tient fermement,

Je tends la main.

Comment osent-ils nous séparer ?

Ils ne savent pas qui nous sommes.

« Hermione, éloigne-toi », un homme, un roux, s'approche de moi.

Mon regard se fixe sur elle, ma moitié,

Shilem,

L'autre entité, celle sans qui je ne survivrais pas.

Elle tend une main vers moi...

L'homme brun le ressent et ressert sa prise sur elle,

Son regard s'enflamme.

Encore un pas et nos doigts se toucheront,

Nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire :

Juste le contact de nos peaux

Et ces personnes sauront qu'il ne faut jamais s'en prendre à nous.

Nos doigts se caressent...

La chaleur m'envahit à nouveau,

Sa chaleur.

Je sais que mon froid l'envahit.

Elle...

L'homme la lâche instantanément;

Nous disparaissons.

Nous sommes les Roses Noires.


End file.
